The Tie
by Hot elf
Summary: When Phryne steals Jack's tie, it takes a bit of creative effort for him to win it back. Written for the MFMM Smutuary Challenge on tumblr


"Don't you think it's time to call it a day, Jack?" Phryne favoured him with her strictest glare, and Jack had to hide a smile. Being reasonable was always an incongruous look on her. "I'm serious. You look tired and in need of something to cheer you up." She was right, of course. It was almost midnight, and it had been a long day. No one would blame him if he went home now.

"Something to cheer me up?" He leant back against the desk, and Phryne immediately stepped between his legs, right into his personal space. Not that he minded having her there. Her clever fingers began loosening his tie, brushing against his skin in the most intimate manner, and it was all he could do not to moan aloud. "And what exactly did you have in mind, Miss Fisher?"

Phryne smiled, licking her lips and sending his imagination into immediate overdrive. But before she could answer, the door swung open and Hugh's friendly, honest face appeared around the doorframe.

"Ahem… Inspector?" He cleared his throat, while a tell-tale blush crept up his neck. How Collins could still be so bashful after almost a year of marriage was beyond Jack's comprehension, but then again, Dot was probably far more restrained in her affections than her former mistress.

He gave Phryne a meaningful look, and she had the grace to take a step back and lower her gaze demurely. She kept the tie, though, slung around her long, graceful fingers. "Hugh! How lovely to see you!" And now she was aiming her most radiant smile at poor Collins. "Don't you agree? We should all be heading home. It's time for bed." The suggestive inflection she added to the last word would have made a lesser man faint.

"Indeed, Miss Fisher." Hugh valiantly smiled back, ignoring the innuendo. "But I'm afraid I need you to look at this report, sir. The Commissioner wants it early in the morning, and-"

Jack sighed and took the folder form his hand. "Of course, Collins. Just give me a few minutes."

"Sir." With a quick nod at Phryne, Hugh left the room.

He took a quick glance at the report. Hugh was right. This couldn't wait until the morning. "Why don't you go home and wait for me there, Phryne? I promise I'll be as quick as I can."

Phryne pouted, but she knew him well enough not to insist. "All right. I'll ask Mr Butler to wait up for you."

He nodded, but when he reached for his tie, Phryne neatly sidestepped him, slithering out of his embrace, and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm keeping this hostage."

"My tie?" He had a hard time hiding his bewilderment.

Phryne shrugged. "Just regard it as… an incentive, to remember I'm waiting." And she was gone.

With a deep sigh, Jack turned his attention to the report. He felt naked without his tie, but he couldn't blame her. It would hardly be the first time he lost track of time.

Hugh's report was thorough and detailed – qualities Jack really appreciated in his subordinates in the normal course of events. Tonight, however, he couldn't wait to be done, and he had to force himself to focus. Images of Phryne's fingers playing with the tie, twisting it and stroking the fine silk, kept intruding on his mind. Twenty minutes later, he finally turned the last page and put his name on the dotted line.

"There you go, Collins." He handed the folder to Hugh. "Time to go home now."

"Yes, Sir. Good night." And of course Hugh had immediately noticed the missing tie. A small private smile was playing around his lips as he reached for his coat.

"Good night, Collins." Jack grabbed his hat. _Time to retrieve my tie_.

* * *

On arriving at Phryne's house, he was greeted by Mr Butler, who had waited in the parlour, reading from a small, well-thumbed book. As usual, he was immaculately dressed, and instinctively, Jack's hand went to his throat. Of course Mr Butler was far too well-bred to allude to the missing tie, even though he was sure to have spotted it.

"Miss Fisher awaits you upstairs, Inspector. Have a good night." With a kind smile, the old man retreated to his quarters, having relieved him of his coat and hat.

"You, too, Mr Butler." Jack headed for the stairs. It still felt strange, to be so open about the fact that he would spend the night with Phryne, even after all those months. His innate sense of propriety wasn't so easily overcome.

But all thoughts along those lines fled his mind, when he entered the bedroom. There was Phryne, lounging on the bed completely naked, but for his tie, which she had slung loosely around her neck, so it was dangling between her perfect breasts. It was difficult not to stare. No. It was impossible.

"Phryne." He swallowed hard.

"Jack!" Her smile was bright and innocuous. "Have you finally come to claim your tie?"

"No." He couldn't resist the urge to surprise her. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, he elaborated. "I think I'll let you keep it for a while. It suits you."

"You think?" Phryne purred. "Thank you. I've always liked red silk. Remember those panties I wore a few weeks ago?"

_Oh yes_. Jack had to close his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. That particular memory was etched deep into his brain. But he wasn't going to give in so easily. "It's definitely your colour," he replied, when he was sure he could trust his voice. "You know, I have to admit I didn't expect you to give the tie up so easily anyway."

Phryne's smile widened. "Now that you mention it… Supposing just for a moment you'd want me to give the tie back - how would you propose to earn it?"

_Ah. A challenge._ Well, he certainly wasn't going to back down now. "I don't know." Jack felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Since you're the one in a position to make demands… What do you suggest, Miss Fisher?"

She stretched lasciviously, and Jack was pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment. "Well, for a start… You could get rid of your remaining clothes. The tie is a jealous mistress, you know?"

"I can see that." Despite his growing arousal, he was still struggling to keep a straight face. "I suppose that is why you took off all your other clothes?"

"It's part of the reason." Phryne threw him a coy look. "But I don't hear you complaining."

Rolling his eyes at her, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. His other clothes followed suit, until he stood before her stark naked. "What now?" He was rather proud of himself for his steady tone.

Phryne lay back, looking at him from under her long lashes, watching him, without saying a word. "Touch yourself." When she finally spoke, it was almost a shock, and he wasn't sure he'd understood correctly.

"I beg your pardon?" He felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"You like it when I do it, don't you?" Phryne purred, running her hands down her body, circling her breasts, then further down. No matter how hard he tried, Jack was unable look away. "I'd like to watch you, too. I assume you're familiar with the process?"

"I am, thank you." Jack replied dryly. After all, he'd spent enough time living alone. And she did have a point. Still, did she really expect him to-

"Please, Jack." Phryne's mouth was half open, and her hand had disappeared between her legs. And that damn tie was still there, brushing against her nipples, it's rich colour a stark contrast to her creamy skin. "Just once. For me."

"Damn it, Phryne." Jack's heart was beating so fast he was sure it had to be visible. _The things she makes me do…_ Firmly closing his eyes, he let his hand drop to his cock.

The moment he touched himself, smoothing his hand along his shaft, a tiny moan escaped Phryne's lips. "Gods, Jack. Don't stop."

* * *

Phryne hadn't expected him to play along with it, not really. It was a testament to how much he trusted her that he was willing to do this, an intensely private man like him, to put himself on display like this for her pleasure. And dear God, it did _things_ to her to see him like this.

The muscles in his jaw were clenched tightly, and his forehead was furrowed deeply as he clenched his eyes shut. And his hand… Phryne _adored_ his hands, she loved his long, dexterous fingers, and seeing them now, wrapped around his own flesh, stroking and teasing… It was almost too much.

Unable to keep up the game any longer, she got to her knees and reached for him, wrapping her hand around his. He groaned sharply at her touch, his hips snapping forward involuntarily to thrust into her grip, and she bit her lip hard. "Jack." She had to repeat his name twice until he opened his eyes, and the expression in them nearly made her come undone. So much naked, raw desire, such fierce greed!

Jack Robinson was so controlled as a rule, so calm and collected that few people suspected the passion that lay beneath. But Phryne knew. She had tapped it, she had unleashed it, and now it was hers to tame again, a fearsome thing, wild and powerful and insatiable.

"Phryne. You-" Bending down, he took hold of the tie and claimed her mouth in a kiss, so hungry and demanding and yet so gentle that it made her want to cry.

Phryne didn't do emotions, as a rule. She much preferred things to stay near the surface, to float along happily without ever looking too deeply. But there was no way of doing that with Jack. With him, it was all or nothing. He was hers, body and soul, and she knew it. And while he'd never ask the same of her, everything inside her screamed at her that he deserved it, more than any other man she'd ever known. The intensity of it all made her tremble, made her shiver, and she wasn't sure she could bear it. A small, distressed noise escaped her lips.

"Phryne?" His hand was on her cheek now, gentle and non-threatening, and his gaze was calm. "Are you all right?"

And just like that, she felt the turmoil inside her settle down. Taking two, three deep breaths, she smiled at him. "I am, now." She met his eyes fearlessly. "Make love to me, Jack."

His lips curved up in a soft smile. "Your wish is my command."

Jack joined her on the bed without further ado, pulling her close, kissing her deeply. His hands were everywhere on her body, caressing her with the assurance born of familiarity, and she gladly abandoned herself to his touch. He knew her so well by now, and she knew she could rely on him to make this good. Within minutes, he had her ready to beg, his fingers buried deep in her wet heat, his mouth never leaving hers, except to whisper urgent pleas for _more, yes, please, Phryne, let me… _

He didn't bother taking off the tie; not when he was suckling on her breasts; not when he thrust inside her, making her cry out with delight; not even right at the end, when she pulled him in as deep as she could, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. He lost control then, though, pounding into her hard and fast, his lips drawn up in a fierce snarl, his hair messy and tousled. And Phryne loved it, loved every moment of it, until it all became too much to bear, too good, too overwhelming. She came in his arms, her face buried against his shoulder, and he was right behind her, moaning her name, holding her so tightly that she forgot to breathe.

Jack didn't speak afterwards – another thing she'd learnt to be grateful for. He could always be relied on to give her the time and space she needed to settle down again. Phryne treasured those moments, lying in his arms, feeling her breathing return to normal, his hand warm and firm on her shoulder. When she finally met his gaze, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well? Have I earned my tie back?" Gently, he tugged at the object in question, still attached to her neck.

Phryne bit back a smile. "You've certainly gone above and beyond what could be expected. Still…"

"Yes?" Jack's eyes were firmly fixed on her mouth.

"I think… I'm going to keep it. As a reminder of a perfect night." Softly, she ran her hand down his chest, savouring the warmth of his skin.

"Well, if you put it like that…" With a pleased sigh, Jack lay back and closed his eyes. "How could I possibly object?"


End file.
